


Teach Me!

by SerinaKuro



Category: Kaleido Star
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaKuro/pseuds/SerinaKuro
Summary: You admired him, despite his odd perverted, and cheerful ways you knew how great he was. He was your Master Fool.Now can he teach you how to open up more?
Relationships: Fool (Kaleido Star)/Reader





	Teach Me!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see enough Kaleido Star fanfics so I'll post maybe one or two here as I absolutely LOVE Kaleido Star! I watch the whole thing quite often when in need to be cheered up.

Chosen for the stage.

That's what he told you when you spoke to Sora for the first time and asked about the floating ghost that seemed to be floating over her shoulder. It didn't scare you as much as it just caught you off guard.

========

After seeing the Legendary Great maneuver you felt something. It made you feel like your insides were ready to burst.

The career your parents wanted for you didn't feel as right anymore. Before you knew it you flew from New York to Kaleido Star to try and be apart of their stage.

More than anything you wanted to be apart of the stage Sora was on. You'd work as hard as you needed to, even if you got hurt.

"(Y/N)..helloo, anyone there?" Fool waves a gloved hand in your face. "Well then....how's about a smooch!?" He moves in just as your hand swats him like a fly. "Ow!"

"Oh! Master Fool, sorry..I was spacing again. Did you say something?" You wondered why he was stuck in your strawberry plant.

After helping him out the plant you take a seat on the bed cuddling your over-sized cat plush. His color was to your liking, and he's so fluffy. Yes, despite being nineteen you really loved this stuff still.

"Did you come by because Sora is busy today?" You question with a smile.

He stares at you floating before crossing his legs. He continued to float in front of you. "As of late you've been spacing more and more. Is something the matter?"

To say you were surprised is new. Had you been spacing that much? Well the recent accident did require a few days rest.

"No, I'm just always lost in thought Master Fool." You assure.

He of course didn't buy it.

With a swift move of his hand he pulls out his crystal ball. Your constellation on display. "It seems the lights of your constellation are becoming dim. If this continues then you will fall from the high ropes you've placed yourself on."

On reflex your hand grips tighter to the cat. You didn't want to fail...you wanted to rise up to Sora's level. Rosetta was already in line first so you have to work extra hard. "You don't need to tell me."

Falling back you cover your face with the kitty.

A sigh was heard in the room signalling that Fool was still here. "Why do you insist on trying to do these things alone?" He never understood stubborn women like you.

Sora was similar.

Working till it hurt.

"You don't understand." Came your muffled reply.

He rubs his chin trying to think of what you might mean. When no answer could be said he opted for a joke. He was the Fool after all.

"Don't be like that, maybe a nice hot bath would make you feel better." He joked earning silence in return. You could feel it coming and turn on your side so he couldn't see your face hopefully. Shoulders shook as the tears came.

He wasn't helping.

When he sees clear tears barely tracing down your face his eyes widen. A strange pain throbs within his chest he thought was long gone since his living years.

"You're..n-not helping...." You managed through soft sobs. This was hard on you as is.

When feeling backed into a corner usually you could throw yourself into an activity..but right now you couldn't do anything but lay here. It's so frustrating.

Sitting up you set the plush aside. "You said I was chosen for the stage! I felt proud that me and Sora had seeing you in common but...but so can Rosetta, and Ms. Layla at one point..." Where were you going with this? You just needed to get this out.

"I want to perform with Sora! More than anything I want to get on that stage and shine like her!" You wipe your eyes hiccuping as the tears keep coming. "..help me..., Fool." You plead.

As you sit there crying like a child for the first time in what felt like years, a small hand reaches out and touches your cheek.

(E/C) orbs look up to see Fool without his mask on. His pretty auburn eyes looking into yours as he took out his handkerchief which wasn't too large and dried your eyes a bit.

It was a little silly mind you.

You manage a small smile despite not wanting to right now. "There's the smile of my princess." He speaks with a smirk adorning his face.

Ba-thump

A new color of pink tints your face at the strangeness of his words. He's always been pervy, or overall silly. Why was he looking so serious right now.

You didn't like it.

It made you feel funny. A funny you knew rather well after failing at it so many times. What was sadder about it is that its for a ghost.

This could only end badly if you chose to accept the new feeling.

"Have I made you speechless? I'm pretty good aren't I?" He goes back to his goofy self and taps your nose.

"Master Fool will you help guide me to becoming a true star at Kaleido?" You question. He nods floating at a distance from you. "Do you have no faith in me? I thought I'd been doing that ever since you first could see me."

Smiling you rise from your bed with new determination. "Alright then I should work harder!"

He heaves a sigh.

"That's not the right way to go about this, (Y/N)."

You look at him confused. "When you're in a bind like this, I think its wise to ask for help. Not just from me."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Fiddling with the end of your jacket you knock at Rosetta's door. Fool was floating on off to the side to watch what would happen.

A muffled voice came from the other side before it opened.

"Oh, (Y/N), is something wrong?" She asks tilting her head. "Master Fool, you're here too?" Now she wondered if Sora was alright.

"I..I'm having trouble with perfecting a move I want to show Sora. It was for the upcoming Beauty and the Beast show..." You felt weird asking for help. She was partially your competition.

Fool nudges your head earning a small glare.

"Can you help me find out how to land it right?" You finish.

Confused at first the female nods slowly, "yea..sure." Rosetta looked at Fool then points to you. "What did you do?"

He gasps feinting hurt. "I didn't do anything! Not you too Rosetta!" He leans on you sobbing. "You and Sora always think ill of me. Pretty soon (Y/N) will be tainted!"

With a giggle you shook your head. "Don't count on it." You walk along twords the stairs. "I'll meet you in the training room Rosetta!" It felt like a small weigh was lifting.

Poking your head back around you forgot something. "Fool, thank you!"

Off you rush hoping the cool air would help this blush you were now showing to the world. New hope wraps you up as the thought of your dream coming true was down the path. You just had to run to it. 

Rosetta stood there a moment just staring at the spot where you had been moments ago. Not wishing to keep you waiting she quickly goes to change and rush on after you to the training area. 

=======

"No, (Y/N)! Try and jump further when reaching for the trapeze!" Rosetta shouts from down below as you climb the latter again. Once more you leap for the first trapeze getting enough momentum built up to swing, with that force you release twirling your body as it rose and falls down onto the bar lined up next. 

Not listening to Rosetta you attempted to fall back grabbing onto the bar and swing forward only to miss the bar again on the final maneuver and slip falling to the net. 

Out of breath it felt frustrating to fail over and over again. 

Your lungs burned, and your ankle hurt.

"(Y/N), I told you it wasn't in rhythm why did you attempt!?" Rosetta scolds.

"It's not fair, I'm doing everything right! I'm doing my best!" Fingertips graze over the wrapped ankle of yours squeezing it tightly as your hatred for this wound grew. Somehow..you couldn't hold the feeling in anymore and let the tears come. "I don't care if my body breaks I will get this maneuver right, I have to perform with Sora." 

So, sliding off the net you limp twords the latter when the one and only Sora grabs at your wrist yanking you back. She pulled you away when your hand reached for the steel bar of the latter anyways. "Please stop this! Don't push yourself any further (Y/N)!" 

"Your body must be screaming to stop at this point, if you keep it up..what if you can't perform anymore?" Ken spoke next stepping forward with Anna and Mia. 

"I don't care!" You rip your hand from Sora's as (E/C) hues glare at them. "Ever since...ever since I saw Sora perform the Legendary Great Maneuver I've wanted to stand on the same stage as her. Seeing her perform the Angels Maneuver as well just made that all the more clear." You'd do anything for it. "If you can't help me get to my goal then get out my way."

SMACK!

The throbbing sensation slowly registers as your hand rose to touch where the person you admire had struck you. "So..r..a?" 

She was tearing up. "We are a family here don't push us all away. We want to help you (Y/N)."

You couldn't accept that. Never.

You've always been able to do things alone, heck it took a push from Fool just to ask Rosetta for help today. Unable to face everyone right now you took a step back holding your cheek. "I can't...so easily. I don't need any of your help! Fool said he'd guide me so I don't need any of you!" 

With that said the door was shoved open as you ran away. Past anyone you saw on the way out twords the beach. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

You regret shouting like that it was so horrible what was said to them. "They were just trying to lend a hand and here I am biting at the hand. I'm awful." 

"Oh come on, I wouldn't say you're that bad." A familiar Fool pops his head down to peek at you who sat in the sand to stare at the waves. "Oh look it's a Fool." He joked.

He was plucked from your head and tossed aside not wanting those 'feelings' to rise right now. He had no right to make you feel happy to see him, not after the way you acted in front of Sora and the others. "I messed up Master Fool..I said such awful things to them." 

The waves crashed closer to your feet as the thoughts of how to face everyone later came to mind. "I'll never make any friends. They probably hate me right now s'fine I'd hate me too." 

Fool summons his crystal ball after listening to you go on and reads your sign. The light had almost gone out which means that gradually you'd be unable to see him. "If you continue down this path you will fall completely, your sign is hanging on with it's last bit of strength." 

He watches as you rub your eyes then look back up at him as it slowly began, then came the fear in those beautiful eyes of yours, and last the sadness. 

"..(/N)!.....(Y/N)!" Sora, and Rosetta were running around trying to find you. They all split into parties of two's and three's to hopefully find you in time. "Sora over here!" Rosetta tugs her over as the two call to you running.

As both girls were running over the Fool decided to whisper one last thing before he disappears, a soft sensation of what felt like lips had lingered on your once throbbing cheek. "Fool!" You look back to see he's no longer there. Had he completely disappeared? 

Rosetta was the first to speak up after catching her breath. "Was Fool here with you?" She didn't see him. 

"Did that pervert do anything to you?" Sora looked around frantically, even under a strange rock much to your amusement. "He's a tricky one." You laughed under your breath as her behavior honestly made his words slowly come to light. "Sora it's okay he didn't do anything weird," you assure.

She laughed at her behavior before rejoining the two of you and holding a hand out. "(Y/N), I'm sorry for hitting you. I hope we can start over and perform on the stage together." Rosetta held her hand out as well. "Same here, but keep in mind I was first in line now." 

You smile taking both their hands as they yank you up igniting new determination in your eyes. "Nothing would make me happier than to perform with all of you."

How could you have forgotten your love for this place. It was more than just wanting to be on stage with Sora, to perform the Legendary Great Maneuver. After having just a taste of what it was like to be on stage and make people smile you wanted to have a permanent place here at Kaleido Stage. This stage felt like a home you'd missed for so long. 

"Even if I can't see Fool anymore I know I can still make it here if you'll both lend me a hand when I'm falling." You link arms with the girls happily tugging them back to the dorms where everyone else greets you.

It wasn't too late to try.

You'll work hard to do better and be more open to accept these new friends. 

Fool was right after all.

You can't pull yourself back up all on your own. A helping hand is never too far off if you just speak up and ask for it. 

======

That night alone in your room you had agreed to get some good rest tonight as to not worry the others. After all the apologies and awkward coming out your shell to try and befriend everyone you were tired. 

After your bath you got into your PJ's and hopped into bed tackling your large cat plush in a hug. "Goodnight, Master Fool."

The lights turn out and the bed welcomes you. 

"Goodnight, (Y/N)." A voice spoke within the darkness of the room.

(E/C) eyes open quickly looking to see the Fool himself clear as day floating not far from you. His auburn eyes almost illuminated by the moonlight pouring into your bedroom. "Well look here, a Fool." His cape opens and the spirit gives you a bow. 

"(Y/N) (L/N), you have been chosen by the stage. I am the great Fool." 

He was serious at the strangest times, you're in bed right now. 

So reaching out you grab the spirit yanking him into the bed with you. "I'm so glad to see you, but can we do the intros in the morning when I have more energy to actually cry happy tears?" 

That same smile was still present on his lips as he gave a nod.

Off to sleep you fell looking forward to the days the show for Beauty and the Beast drew near. Fool had taught you so much up until this point, and despite tripping he had managed to continue to be patient with you. Not just him but Sora, and everyone else here too.

You wanted to find your Angel heart here on this stage.

Now...could he teach you more about these feelings you harbored deep inside for him?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot longer than I thought it'd be. I've yet to see any Kaleido Star stories for reader so here you go!


End file.
